Spiders!
by ArtemisFowl02
Summary: AHHHHHHHHH - Artemis, the spider story


**I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you thought of it in the reviews.**

A young scientist finished observing his specimens for the day. He told everyone it was for a school project but in reality, it was mainly for his own enjoyment. He dubbed it 'the spider experiment' which probably gives a good idea of what it was about. Two large huntsmen spiders started crawling around the glass jars as the 9-year-old left his lab; they promptly froze again as another 9-year-old entered. He had curly blond hair, unlike his twin who had straight black hair, smoothed back with hair gel. The boy looked around the lab with a mischievous grin wondering what he could touch, when his eyes fell on the jars.

He walked over and bent down so he was level with the jars. "Hello there, I'm Mr Beckett, what's your name?" Getting no response, he pretended to be listening as he pressed his ears to one of the jars. "Oh I see, you're Elliot and that's your brother Oliver." After a while Beckett spoke again "Do you want to play with me? Myles, that's my brother, is incredibly boring and I reckon that you will be much more fun." This time, without waiting for a response, he took the jar containing 'Elliot' and took off the lid.

The jar was upended and Elliot fell out. Shaking his legs slowly, he looked around the large lab and his eyes met those of his saviour. Beckett smiled and Elliot smiled back although Beckett probably couldn't see it. Then Beckett reached out to Elliot, who slowly crept onto his hand.

The silence was broken by Myles calling out, "Beckett! Where are you?"

Beckett had to think quickly. "Quick Elliot, back into the jar! I'll rescue you and Oliver later, okay?" Elliot seemed to nod and was placed into the jar. The lid was placed on top but wasn't screwed on because at that moment Myles walked in and Beckett flipped around with a guilty look on his face. "Beckett, there you are! Were you touching my experiments again?" Myles asked suspiciously.

"No, actually I was looking for you", Beckett replied, discreetly stepping in front of the spider jars so that his brother wouldn't get any ideas.

"Well okay then, but you're not allowed in my lab without permission and you know that", Myles frowned.

Beckett snorted but covered it up with a cough when he saw the expression on his twin's face. "Uh yeah, I'm sorry", "Not really", he muttered under his breath.

"Well mum wants us to go down and set up the table for breakfast and she said no excuses."

Beckett groaned, "Alright I'm coming".

The two boys trudged downstairs, neither of them noticing the lid of Elliot's jar slowly being lifted up.

Artemis woke up with a large yawn. He had been up late last night and that had resulted in him waking up late. He rubbed his eyes blearily and reached for his shirt. Not finding it he got up and looked around his room. His shirt was on the floor; it must have fallen off the hook, so he went over to pick it up and promptly dropped it again. On top of the shirt was a giant huntsmen spider. Artemis screamed.

The twins grumbled as they set the table for breakfast, much to their mother's disapproval. At that moment they were arguing over whether or not the tablecloth was crooked when the doorbell rang. They made brief eye contact then raced down the hallways, hoping to get to the door first. Beckett got there first and opened the door then promptly fell out as Myles crashed into him. The visitor took a step back in a split second to avoid getting crushed then smiled as she realised who the two boys were.

"Hello boys, I'm here to see Artemis, can I come in?"

By that time, Beckett had managed to get up and he stared in awe at the petit woman standing in front of him.

"Are you-", He started.

"Holly?" Myles interrupted.

"Yes, yes I am", she replied.

"Come in Holly, you can have breakfast with us", Myles offered politely as his twin continued staring at Holly.

The trio were walking together in the hallways, to the kitchen, when they heard it.

A loud piercing scream resounded through the manor. "I think it came from upstairs, come on!" Beckett exclaimed. The three raced up the stairs, Myles lagging behind a bit as running was not his forte. They heard a call for help and quickened their pace.

"Who do you think it is?" Holly asked anxiously.

"Artemis is the only one on the top floor as far as I know", Myles replied and Holly's heart dropped. As they reached the top floor, they split up. Holly taking the east wing and Myles and Beckett taking the west.

Holly's heart was beating fast, she didn't want Artemis to get hurt, not after all they'd been through. What if he was being attacked? She forced herself to calm down, holding in the tears that were threatening to fall. She was a field officer after all, she could control her emotions. She ran to a room that looked very modern, hoping it was his. She slammed the door open and shouted "Artemis?". Then she froze and her face took on a red tinge, complementing the lipstick she was wearing.

It wasn't like Holly to wear lipstick but this time it had been a bet she had lost and now she had to wear lipstick for a week.

Artemis was in the room and now she wished he wasn't. There was silence for what seemed like eternity when Holly swallowed nervously and spoke first. "So uhhh, I heard you screaming?" It sounded more like a question than a statement and Holly knew it. To make matters worse, Myles and Beckett had decided to look for Holly, because they couldn't find Artemis and they decided to wander in.

"Artemis…why aren't you wearing anything except your shorts? Beckett asked innocently, well that's what it sounded like, you could never be sure with him.

Artemis blushed harder, if that was possible. He groaned and decided that nothing could be more embarrassing than this. He took a deep breath and confessed. "There was a large spider on my shirt", he said nervously.

There was more silence.

Holly started ranting. "I can't believe you would scream at the top of your lungs just because there was a spider on your shirt! I bet its really tiny as well. You've fought trolls, mafias, villains and a power crazed pixie but you can't handle a measly spider?" She scoffed, "Unbelievable…"

The whole time, Myles and Beckett were watching in awe and Artemis hung his head, much to their disbelief. He finally spoke, "It's not a small spider, look." Holly glared and shook her head but followed him anyway. When she reached the shirt, the outrage on her face was clearly visible. Artemis had a shocked expression.

Myles and Beckett decided to go over to see what was on the shirt. When Beckett saw the tiny spider, he let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding in. The whole time, Beckett had a suspicion that Elliot may have escaped his jar and made his way over to Artemis's room but thankfully it was only a small spider. If it had been Elliot, Myles would have recognised him instantly and Beckett would have been questioned. Let's just say Beckett was not good at lying.

"This is a different spider, the bigger one must have moved awa- "

Artemis began but was cut off by Holly jumping on top of him. He held his breath, fearing for the worst but was surprised as Holly hugged him tightly.

"You are such a doofus, Artemis!"

Artemis sniffed, no one called him something as ungainly as a doofus and got away with it.

"I am not a doof-"

He stopped as Holly got off and punched him lightly. Lightly for her, not for him.

"Come on, Myles and Beckett want to show me the new climbing frame they got for Christmas!"

Artemis groaned and got up. He led the way to the door but stopped suddenly.

"I haven't got a shirt on!" he realised. Holly sighed.

"Then put one on!" she answered, exasperatedly.

Artemis walked over to his wardrobe.

 **A/N: Obviously he walked, what was I thinking? Imagine this, Artemis crawled over to his wardrobe while doing the worm. Yeah, I think you get it.**

Picking out a shirt he deemed suitable, he was about to pull it on when he dropped it again. He looked at it in horror and tried to speak but no words came out. Holly could have slapped herself.

"What is it now!" she asked. Hearing no reply, she went over and immediately felt guilty for yelling at Artemis earlier. A ginormous huntsman spider was crouched on the shirt. Holly quivered as she looked at the creature. She wasn't scared; it was just so disgusting. Myles wandered over to investigate what had made the two so speechless.

"That's specimen number 2", he said curiously.

Then not so curiously and more demandingly, "how did it get here?"

Beckett gulped and was about to own up when Artemis replied, catching everyone's attention again. 'Who cares about how it got there? Just get it off my shirt!"

"I'll get my jar", Myles replied professionally.

"You do that", everyone said.

As Myles strode off, Beckett smiled widely, ignoring Artemis and Holly as they stared at him curiously. "What?" he asked good naturedly. He made a mistake then, as he bounced over to the spider and spoke to it. "Isn't this great Elliot? No one knows that I accidently let you out and now Myles won't be mad at me!"

He turned around to grin at the other occupants of the room but stopped when he saw their expressions of annoyance and bewilderment. Annoyance on his brother's face and bewilderment on Holly's face. There was silence, which was later broken by Holly exclaiming, "awesome! You really need to teach me how to annoy Artemis by accident, I only know how to do it on purpose."

A short while later, Myles returned triumphantly with his jar, "I'll catch it now", he announced. He was greeted by silence.

"Uhh Myles? Beckett took it and ran away", Artemis tentatively said.

"He said that everyone deserves a free life", Holly added.

Silence.

Myles facepalmed. "I am going to have a chat with him."

Beckett meanwhile was in the garden of the manor, finding a good place for Elliot and Oliver to live. He had gone back to the lab to collect Oliver after Myles had left with the jar because he felt it wouldn't be fair if only one spider was set free.

He found a nice depression in an old oak tree and carefully placed Oliver down. "It was nice knowing you Oliver, have a nice life." Oliver scuttled away and luckily for Beckett, he didn't notice the poor spider getting caught in the beak of a particularly large raven almost as soon as he turned his back. "Oh where did Oliver go off to so quickly?" Beckett briefly wondered but brushed it off, telling himself he was probably hungry and had gone off to look for food.

Elliot was next. This time Beckett was much more tearful. "Goodbye Elliot, ever since I met you, I knew we had a special bond. It hurts me so much to let you go."

By this time, Myles, Holly and Artemis had reached the gardens and were eavesdropping on Beckett; Holly had to hold Myles back to stop him from grabbing 'Elliot' and going back inside.

"I hope you have an amazing life Elliot; you were the brother I never had. Screw that, I forgot about Myles and Artemis; you were the brother who payed attention to me and loved me."

Holly snorted at the brother part but quietened down as Beckett burst into tears and let the spider down, who instantly ran off to find a home, away from juvenile scientists and their crazy brothers. She quietly walked up behind Beckett and put an arm around him, trying to calm him down. Beckett started bawling even louder although between sobs, Holly could hear him speaking.

"Is *sob* Myles *sob sob* here? *sob* I am on- *sob* -ly pretending *sob* to cry *sob* so that *sob* he'll forget *sob* about being *sob* angry *sob* at me *sob sob*".

Holly stared at him in bewilderment and had to stop her jaw dropping in shock as he looked up at her and winked. This boy was a wonder!

She helped him up and pretended to comfort him as she walked him to where his brothers were.

"Now Myles", she began, "your brother is very upset because he feels that you will be mad at him for releasing your specimen and he has also gone through some very emotional trauma so I suggest that you be nice to him."

Myles was outraged and was about to retort when Holly gave him a stern look and seeing the look on his brother's face, he just couldn't bring himself to scold him. "Alright", he relented, "but you can't go back into my laboratory for a month".

Beckett groaned but nodded all the same.

Then the group made their way back into the manor to enjoy their day without any spiders and Artemis didn't even notice that he was still shirtless and nobody decided to mention it.

 **Epilogue**

A young boy crept through the halls of a particularly large manor, keeping an eye out for people and mentally noting down places where he could hide. He finally reached his destination. Quickly pressing in the 4-digit code; he had remembered the numbers from the last time his brother had opened the lab, he quietly swung the door open and sneaked into the lab. A creaking noise froze him in his tracks but after nothing else happened, he went on.

The boy found the cage. Two large white rats were running around like crazy, occasionally crashing into each other. A detailed report on rats and their daily lives was placed on top of the cage. He casually swept the report off the cage, onto the floor, and opened the cage without a second thought. The two rats stopped to gaze up at the blond boy who was staring at them in awe. He put a hand in the cage and took out a rat.

"Hey there", he said, "I'm Mr Beckett".

"What's your name?"

 **A/N: Okay everyone, I finally finished this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review this story and add it to your favourites if you enjoyed it for more stories from me. Also read my other stories such as Fowl pranks, Lunch break and Shopping; all humorous Artemis Fowl stories. Follow my account to receive notifications on new chapters and stories.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


End file.
